five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fush's Waterpark
Made By: SpringThing14 Fush's Waterpark is a tycoon/strategy game based on Five Nights at Frisky's: The Strange Sighting and the other games in the trilogy that follow. It is available on the App Store and Google Play Store. Plot It's 2025. You, Matt Schoff, have been aware of Frisky's for the last seven years. Even if you didn't believe what Ella and Joe said at first, you did later. After all your troubles and near-death experiences with a big black floating cat thing, your father has given you power over the Frisky crew! And then you decide...why not open a waterpark? You must manage and plan out Fush Falls, a huge waterpark that everyone and their dog will enjoy! Best of all, the mascot is the questionably beloved Fush the fish! Build slides, create pools, open restaurants, hire people to dress up as Fush and only pay them $4.00 an hour, all that good stuff! Beginning The app opens up. A loading screen of Fush waving his left fin back and forth will be shown. Once the game has loaded up, an orange, rectangular button with rounded edges will appear. White text ill be in the middle, and will say "Play Tutorial". You must press it to continue. Once you have pressed it, Fush will appear. At the bottom of the screen, text will appear. Hey, I'm Fush! I'm here to help you start your waterpark and also to teach you how everything works! If you don't understand everything at the start, there is a help button in the Menu section, which we'll get to later. '' ''Let's start off with this little bar in the top right corner. This is your experience bar! Every time a customer comes, you buy something, pay employees, or sell stuff, you will get experience! This shows the advancement and quality of your waterpark. '' ''Next off, we have the currency, Fush Bucks! It's just like real money, but with a more catchy name! This is to the left of the experience bar. You gain Fush Bucks by getting money from customers. You need to make sure you conserve them, though, as those dang employees want their money! You have $500,000.00 to start off. Seems like lot, huh? Well, here, it really isn't. Water slides and all that are expensive, you know. In times of desperate need, you can buy Fush Bucks using your mom's credit ca- I MEAN your own money! This is the button with the dollar symbol on it to the left of the Fush Bucks. Tap it to look and see what's available. Good! While we obviously won't force you to buy Fush Bucks, you are available to do any time you want more fast. Next up, we have the shop, which is to the left of the dollar sign button. Here, you can buy pools, gift shops, and, best of all, water slides! '' ''Let's start by building an entrance. '' ''Good! Now that you know how to build, build the things listed below: * The Goldfish Grill * Fush Fall's Standard Gift Shop * 10 path blocks * Roaring Rapids(Slide) * Chaotic Caverns(Slide) * The Sleeping Serpent(Slide) * Standard Pool Excellent! You're almost done! Now, click the staff button to the left of the shop. This allows you to hire staff members to help run your waterpark. Let's hire some now! You hire 3 slide assistants, 1 lifeguard, 3 cooks, and 3 cashiers. Well done! Now assign them their proper roles. You assign a slide assistant to each slide, 3 cooks and 1 cashier to The Goldfish Grill, 1 lifeguard to the pool, and 2 cashiers to the gift shop. Congrats, you've completed the main tutorial! Have fun, and go to the menu if you need help. The tutorial has ended. Office The office has several functions. Advertise You can order commercials to be made, make magazine ads, etc. You can get 1 commercial, 3 billboards, and 6 magazine ads for each 5 levels. Order Ingrediants You can't get away with an infinite food supply for your restaurants! Don't worry, though, you won't lose that much money. Unless your park is 90% eateries, then you're f@cked. Below is a FFO(Full Food Order), FBO(Full beverage order), and FDO(Full Dessert Order) list. These will be referenced when discussing the amount needed for stands and restaurants down below. Gift Shop Items It's not a gift shop without stuff you can buy at the gift shop! Below is a FGSO(Full gift-shop order) list. These will be referenced down below when the quantities needed for gift shops are talked about. 'Staff' The staff are very important and crucial to your park. If you don't have them at restaurants, slides, etc., they will be closed until they are there. Employees will quit if not paid properly at the end of each week. They will apply randomly, and, if you want, you can change a worker's position if you choose to remove a certain attraction. 'Customers' Customers start off by making you 7,000 Fush Bucks per hour. This percent will increase as you open up attractions and advertise. 'Fush Bucks Shop' Using your mom's credit card, you have access to all the Fush Bucks you can imagine! On Fridays, you can get 2x what you normally would get. On some rare occasions, you can get 3x what you normally would get. Page will be finished today! Category:Games